


To Protect the Higanbana

by Sasou



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasou/pseuds/Sasou





	To Protect the Higanbana

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

The night sky was full of stars but no moon. The forest was known as a gloomy place. Legend tells, that people who enter it disappear. Some say they hear cries for help at night, while others say they saw shadow creatures entering the forest in the dark. They dressed in hooded dark cloaks and villagers have felt the pitch-black aura from afar. Every night they come and leave. It is believed that they are not human but something much more dangerous. Humans thanked the gods for that those creatures doesn´t intendet to harm them and leave them alone…  
„…And that's why, my dear grandchild, you should stay away from the forest and not go too far away from the palace.“, an elderly lady taught a toddler, who stood in front of her and looked up at the older women with big round amber eyes. „Did you understand that?“, the woman asked, while an amused smile appeared on her lips as she watched the little girl sulk, while she tightened her grip on her doll.  
„But granny! These stories only serve to scare us children! So, we will not get lost, while playing in the forest!“, the little girl stamped angrily and glared at the elder woman.  
„Don´t glare at me, Anna!“, she warned. „A princess should not glare! Especially not in this way.“  
„Princess here, princess there... I am never allowed to play outside the castle!“, she complained and crossed her arms, while her eyes became glassy and her chubby cheeks heated up from all the anger.  
Her grandmother smirked and leaned closer „Are you not afraid of the creatures lurking in the forest?“  
„Me and scared? I am not afraid of anything! And these stories are made up. They are not true, granny.“, muttered Anna and looked away with a pout.  
A gentle smile appeared on the woman's face „Are you not a little too smart for your age?“, she asked.  
The little girl looked up with round eyes „Is that bad?“, the child ask.  
„Of course not my sweetie, but do not grow up too fast.“, she told her, before bending down to lift the little girl up. „Promise me.“  
„Promised, granny.“, the little girl anserwed before resting her head on her grandmothers shoulder.  
Xxx  
It was dark. She laid on the floor, her heart was filled with different emotions. She was surrounded by pitch darkness. She was afraid. Fear of this black nothing. In her panic she pictured the worst things. The blackness encloses her like thousand sharp knives. Pain! She was in pain. Her whole body hurts, but she was not harmed. Her soul is bleeding as if spiky thorns would entwine her soul like shackles. Cold permeates her body and she trembled. A voice called her and tells her:  
Life is like a colorful garment, which reflects your joy, happiness and security. It reflects your life in dazzling colors. And it's up to you to make those colors shine. But never forget that you will eventually change your colorful robe against a white. All your money and wealth will be worthless, when death grabs you with its greedy hands and drag you into the darkness.  
Suddenly she saw a hand reaching for her. „Does this darkness mean my death? No way!“

Startled, she opened her eyes, gasping for breath, while beads of sweat run down her temples. She sat up and tried to slow down her heartbeat.  
`Again this dream´, she thought. ´Does it have a deeper meaning? Maybe it's a sign?´, she thought, but shook her head and laughed lightly. ´ I'm getting paranoid…´

She got out of her bed, took a scarf and placed it over her shoulders, before she made her way outside. With bare feet she walked over the cold wooden floor. The only sound she could hear was the sound of her light steps and her robes dragging across the floor. The girl could not remember when it was the last time it was so quiet, but did not waste any thought on it. Once on the porch, she sat down on the steps and breathed in the cold air of the night, while closing her eyes. Then she turned her attention to the sky full of stars and wondered what the world looked like behind the wall of the palace, that served to protect her. However, she felt more imprisoned than protected. A cold breeze made her shiver and she wrapped her scarf closer to her body. ´It´s time to head back.´, the girl thought and stood up. Suddenly she had a bad feeling. Something was not right. Looking around, she realized that she was completely alone. „Where are the damned guards?“, she whispered and felt suddely watched. Her gaze scanned the garden for something unusual, while slowly receding and cursed herself for not bringing her sword with her. 

„Princess?“, a voice called her. She turned her head to the side and saw a maid. „But Princess, what are you doing outside so late…“, the maid continued, but the Princess placed a finger on her lips to signal the maid to be quiet. Suddenly she noticed a movement in the corner of her eye and spun around. At that moment, an arrow was shot, which brushed her cheek and ear and then landed in the wall behind her. With wide open eyes, she shifted her glance to the arrow, which was stuck in the wall, only centimeters away from her. With trembling hands, she touched her cheek and when she pulled her hand away they were covered with blood. She thought she heard her maid screaming for help, but her voice seemed so far away to the Princess. And the next moment, she was surrounded by guards who searched the palace for invaders.

Xxx

A completely scattered king crumpled a letter in his fist. He walked up and down, lost in thought and mumbling something to himself. Then he turned his glance to a guard „Get Amidamaru, right now!“, he ordered.

Only a short time later, the Samurai enters the royal assembly room of the King and and bowed „Your Majesty called?“, he ask and lowered his eyes.

„Get up, old friend.“, the King smiled, before approaching his friend and handing him the piece of paper. Amidamaru took the letter to read it. His eyes widened „A threatening letter?!“, he blured out. The King nodded slowly „Apparently someone want to kill my daughter.“  
„Your Majesty, from whom is the letter? There is nothing written…“, the Samurai ask and searched for a hint who it might be.  
„It can only be from the kingdom in the south. They know that Anna is our only heir and the future queen. If she is dead, it is easier for them to get this kingdom under their control. She was soon to be crowned. Eliza and I wanted to resign…“, the King muttered.  
„My King, we should keep more watch around her. We should set up more guards“, Amidamaru suggested.  
The King rubbed his chin thoughtfully „I do not trust the guards enough. Last night, during the attack on Anna, the guards were not attentive enough. I need someone like you, Amidamaru. A well-trained samurai whom I can trust. But you have to fulfill other duties for this kingdom.“  
Amidamaru smiled „I know someone, who will surely not disappoint you.“  
Xxx  
Amidamaru walked through the hallway, followed by a brown haired boy. Both were dressed kimonos paired with a Hakama*. The boy wore his hair tied up, while front strands rimmed his face. They were on their way to meet the king of Osorezan.  
Amidamaru turned his head to the side „And remember, the first impression is important for King Johann Faust VIII. He is a good-hearted king, but when it comes to important things, such as the safety of his daughter, he has to trust you first.“  
„Do not worry Amidamaru, everything will work out!“, the boy flashed him a grin, which caused the elder Samurai to relax a bid.  
The two entered the meeting room of the King. To the younger Samurai's surprise, the King greeted them with a smile and he smiled back. Arrived in front of the throne, the two knelt down.  
„Rise.“, the King spoke and they obeyed. Johann laid an eye on the brown haired boy „So, you're Amidamaru´s protégé. You are barely older than Anna.“, he mumbled. „So, what is your name?“  
The boy grinned „Yoh. Just call me Yoh.“  
Johann scratched his chin „Yoh? Hm… Just Yoh? And Why, do I associate your name with our hostile kingdom? You're not a spy after all, are you?“, Johann asked and eyed him suspicious.  
„Why would one of the southern kingdom voluntarily run in the arms of his enemy? It would be his sure death.“, Yoh replied and smiled.  
A smile crept on the lips of the king „I see…“, he said softly before he straightened up and looked at Yoh in a serious manner „Now listen carefully.“, he spoke firm „I only lay the life of my daughter, my only child, in your hands, because I trust Amidamaru. Should you betray us, or should the Princess die, Amidamaru's position in this kindgom will be endangered, because of you. Is that clear to you?“, Faust asked and studied the boy for signs of doubt, if he was not ready to bear this burden. But to Johann Faust´s surprise the boy smiled.  
„I swear to protect the princess with my life.“, he spoke in a firm voice, the smile never leaving his lips, while he held eye contact to the King.  
„Good!“, the face of the king lit up „I'll introduce you to Anna, then!“, he said and rose from his throne. „We will meet in the garden in half an hour!“, with that the King made his way outside, leaving Yoh and Amidamaru behind.  
Amidamaru placed a hand on Yoh´s shoulder „Well done.“, he smiled.  
Yoh grinned back „Like I said, everything will work out!“  
Xxxxx  
As agreed, the two samurai's made their way to the garden.  
The older one cleared his throat „Eh, Yoh?“  
„Yes?“  
„An advice. Try not to be intimidated by the princess. She is a bit ... how can I say that without being hanged?… temperamental.“  
„Do not worry Amidamaru, I have managed to convince the king of myself, then I can convince the princess of me too.“, he grinned.  
„I would not be so sure about that…“, he muttered.  
Neither of them spoke as they entered the garden. Soon they could see two people standing on the bridge. The King and his daughter. Yoh couldn't see the face of the Princess since she faced the King. But when Faust noticed them, the princess turned around.  
Yoh's eyes widened as he laid his eyes on her. And he felt his heart flutter. It was like stepping out on a cloudy day and suddenly the sun showed itself.


End file.
